dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrek Forever After
Shrek Forever After (formerly Shrek Goes Fourth, also known as Shrek 4, Shrek 4ever After and Shrek: The Final Chapter in 3D) is a 2010 animated film. released on May 21, 2010 in the US and July 9, 2010 in the UK. Tim Sullivan written the film, and Mike Mitchell directed it. The principal cast members did reprise their roles. It was realeased in IMAX theaters. The plot was announced on February 23, 2009. This movie is the fourth film in the Shrek series, following Shrek, Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third and the scrapped Film Shrek 5. Like the first three Shrek films, the movie will be significantly based on fairy tale themes. The film was revealed on November 25, 2009. The teaser trailer was released on December 17, 2009 and attached to Avatar the second tralier was shown before Alice in Wonderland (only in the 3-D versions) and How to Train your Dragon the third tralier was released in front of Iron Man 2 Plot In the start of the film Queen Lillian (Julie Andrews) and King Harold (John Cleese) was willing for Fiona to be rescued so they went of to see a dealer named Rumpelstiltskin (Walt Dohrn) they could reside the offer to break Fiona's Curse but Before they could sign it Rumpel said that Fiona is already Rescued but during reading the story he rips the book Hence Pinocchio (Cody Cameron) say he'll pay for this he kicks him out willing to have a plan for Shrek to be never born the Scene cuts to Shrek (Mike Myers) and Fiona (Cameron Diaz) and thier babies now named Farkle Fergus and Felica (also Cameron) but Shrek has become a domesticated family man.He Takes care of them then the cat says a riddles and said and they lived and the family said Happily Ever After but Shrek wants to scare Neighbors again Then one day the baby ogres had a birthday party in Far Far Away The Neighbors wanted Shrek to autograph thier pitchforks and torches after arriving he went to the Muffin Man to get the Cake with Gingy around wearing Cowboy Frosting but Three Little Pigs (Siomon Pegg) keep eating the cake He saw boy and his Father named Butter Pants (Mike Mitchell) that said Do the Roar then he roared and got out using the door he tells Fiona that he wants to scare neighbors again so shrek said Goodbye to Fiona. Then the smooth-talking dealmaker, Rumpelstiltskin He went off with him and had a drink (with an eyeball in it in the Preview the drink included a Frog Leg) and Tells Shrek he want to have just one day to feal like a real ogre again He resides the offer And Rumpelstiltskin gave him on Ogre for a Day contract He signs it and the Shrek disapeared and was in a twisted But different version of Far Far away Where Ogres are hunted In which he left an Ogre Triplet doll He enjoys scaring neighbors and was captured by Rumpel's Wagon witches in which Far Far Away was different then he sees Gingy fighting Animal Crackers Then He went to Rumpel's Palace Pinocchio gave him his Buisness Wig Then Shrek Tells Rumpelstiltskin but he got an hourglass and showed him he had 24 hours to became a different ogre or he'll disapear forever (because he was never born) Then his band of witches attempted to get him he goes away and the Big Bad Wolf (Aron Warner) Gets Rumpel his Angry Wig first he meets Donkey (Eddie Murphy) He says i never seen you before my life but Shrek said it is his best friend and Donkey runs away then Shrek saw the Ogre Triplet doll he folds the Ogre for a Day contract he reveals the contract that says True Love's kiss then he went to the the castle but Fiona was gone but he finds the Cloth (from the First film) he told donkey that she gave it to him on the day he met Fiona then donkey finds waffles donkey was tied for the meat for Ogres at a camp then Shrek Discovered the Ogre Restaince Rumpel wants Shrek and Fiona to kiss before sunrise Before the hourglass while the witches were eating Cupcakes and when the sand was gone Shrek will disappear he saw an Ogre welcoming him to the Camp and the Ogre blow his nose Shrek discovers they can do that Soon he met Fiona who was an Ogre Hunter soon he had gifts (a Frog Balloon,a Box of slugs and other gifts) and Puss in Boots (Antonio Banderas) Who was fat and Lazy They Showed them wepons in the Camp Shrek was a cook in the moment soon the Ogres ate then an Ogre gave them a box of slugs (one of Shrek's Gifts) The Ogres ate the box of slugs Then they made a plan to take the city back from Rumple but Cookie the Ogre (Craig Robinson) made up a Chilly Chunka Fiona said that they won't need that but they trusted they'll be hungry after the sandbush then Fiona and the guards decided to stop Rumpelstiltskin then they danced among the way Shrek Fiona and Donkey Ride in a car then fell into a moat then Fiona leaves Due to the Kiss never Worked then he saw the Gingerbread Man (Conrad Vernon) trying to tell them to go to the palace but Eaten by Puss in Boots just before giving any complencations to Shrek then Rumple made a commercial for the Deal of a Lifetime following The Magic Mirror (Chris Miller) message but he wants to bring Shrek he saw many people (including Pinocchio and his father Geppetto from the 1st film) Then Shrek wanted to sign the Deal of a Lifetime but then He gets them and then Shrek and Fiona were tied But Rumple had a plan to kill them but the Ogres arrived They attacked them with machines Fiona sang causing Fifi to be exploded (a refrence to the 1st film with a Bluebird) but captured Rumpel eating him for breakfast but Shrek wants to go back home and to thier Ogre Babies named Farkle Fergus and Felica and disappears since the hourglass is empty and Because he is never born and Rumple's universe was gone and then return to the Baby Ogres Birthday party and the Ogre triplet doll is returned THE END Afterswords Shrek had a party at his swamp and Fifi was Having Rumpelstiltskin for Breakfast In the End credits the flashback Montages from The first 3 Shrek Films are Shown Shrek Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third Trivia *The first Shrek move in RealID-3D and IMAX 3D *The only Shrek film to be presented in 2.35:1 ratio *The song Rumpel's Party Palace played during the witch rave scene is a dance remix of Fugue in G Minor by Johann Sebastain Bach Appropriately for the film's subject this song is known as the Little Fugue Cast Main Mike Myers as Shrek Eddie Murphy as Donkey the Donkey Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots Walt Dohrn as Rumpelstiltskin Jon Hamm as Brogan the Ogre Craig Robinson as Cookie the Ogre Jane Lynch as Gretched the Ogre Supporting Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man Aron Warner as Wolf Christopher Knights as Three Blind Mice Cody Cameron as Pinocchio Three Little Pigs Minor Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian John Cleese as King Harold Chris Miller as Magic Mirror Geppetto Kristen Schaal as Pumpkin Witch Palace Witch Marry Kay Place as Guard Witch Meredith Vieira as Broomsy Witch Kathy Griffin as Dancing Witch Wagon Witch #1 Lake Bell as Patrol Witch Wagon Witch #2 Jeremy Steig as Pied Piper Larry King as Doris Regis Philbin as Mabel Ryan Seacrest as Butter Pants father Mike Mitchell as Butter Pants Category:Movies Category:Shrek Forever After Category:Shrek Movies